Apocalyptic Afterworld
by XxXxNightmareXxXx
Summary: A girl named Sonshitsu lives a century in the future, and a scientific experiment has gone wrong. Zombies took over the world and killed nearly every human. Sonshitsu forms a gang to stop the zombies with humans she meets along the way. (I know it's not Anima, but I had to pick something :P) Some language, lots of violence, some romance later on, and some sexual themes. Enjoy :D


Thanks for clicking on my story ^_^ Sorry about some of the random details, like what people are wearing. I'm a perfectionist, and my story's pretty sucky. Comments are appreciated (: Updates whenever I get off my lazy ass and actually work on it. It's my first story, sorry if it's bad. :P

DISCLAMIER: some heavy language, lots of violence, and some sexual themes. Anyway, thanks and enjoy :D

-XxXxNightmareXxXx

APOCALYPTIC AFTERWORLD

BY XxXxNightmareXxXx

Prologue

Running. That's all I've done almost my entire life. I'm even running right now. My lungs burn from the stale air, my legs feel like jelly, and I can hardly breathe. "They're gaining on us!" Kyofu yells. We duck behind a pile of barrels, out of breath. "Did we lose them?" Kuhaku pants. The top row of barrels collapses, barely missing us. Kurai screams. Wait- I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to tell you how this all happened. Let's go back a little bit.

_About a year and a half earlier…_

Chapter 1: Mokushiroku

I walk over cracked bones, rubble, and scraps of cloth. After I just witnessed my parents' death, I have nowhere to go. It's the year 3014. A scientific experiment on bringing back the dead went terribly wrong. The test subject turned into a ferocious zombie, killed the scientists, and reproduced into millions and destroyed everything. I haven't seen any humans since my parents have died a few days ago, and I haven't seen any life in general. Not even a dandelion. I'm wearing a cropped black tank top, long black, fingerless gloves with holes on the top, a short black skirt with a grey studded belt, a black bow in my hair, black boxer boots, and long black socks similar to my gloves. My hair goes to my elbows and is dark green. Other than that, I have a locket formatted like a binder, and a picture of my mom and dad is in it. I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty. I haven't eaten in 2 days, after my search for humans, but I may be the last after the zombies took over. I see a pile of barrels, and walk towards it. A person with a blonde head of hair is sitting against the barrels, looking depressed. "Hi," I say quietly. The person turns and faces me, and it's a boy. He wears a black frayed tank top, black knee-length shorts, black boxer boots, a few chains and handcuffs, some black studded bracelets with matching choker, and has chin length blonde hair that puffs out in the end. "I thought every human in Mokushiroku was dead. I didn't think I would ever see another," He says. I sit down next to him. "Same here. I'm Sonshitsu. It's nice to see another human!" I smile, and hold out my hand. "I'm Kuhaku. Hey," Kuhaku says, taking my hand and shaking it. "Ever since my parents have died, I've been looking for a human," I gasp. "Me too. My house was set on fire, and I tried to get my parents out. They said to go on without me…" I say, trying to push the memories out of my head. I wipe my eyes with the palms of my hands. "The scientists were total dumbasses to even try this. Why would you bring the dead back, anyway?" He says, messing with his bracelets. "Duh, I mean, why would they even try to bring back decomposed people?" "I don't know, but I was a scientist, I'd be like: 'Wait, but what if this experiment didn't work and these people turn into zombies and fucking kill everybody?!'" I say. He laughs. "Exactly!" "Wanna help me form a gang?" I ask out of nowhere. "What?" he asks, clearly confused by my random outburst. "I don't know, like we go around and fight the shit out of zombies and help anybody we see. You know, stuff like that," I shrug. "Well, since I do like killing zombies and I get to actually do something, sure," Kuhaku says, and stands up. I stand up too. "Where should we go first?" He asks. "That way, because fuck logic," I say, and point forward. We start walking, and I'm already feeling pretty good about myself.

So, that's the prologue and first chapter. Second chapter will be up soon. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it (: Please leave me any thoughts!

-XxXxNightmareXxXx


End file.
